


Carrot & Stick

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, Cousins, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Roleplay, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Dominique is lucky James isn't the possessive sort.
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Dominique Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Carrot & Stick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 5 on [Kinkuary](https://hpkinkuary.tumblr.com/) -"possessiveness/jealousy". But I played about with it a bit. Also qualifies for 'After The Party' on the [Custom Bingo](https://lightofdaye.dreamwidth.org/246303.html) Sportivetricks made me.

As he looked across the party, James Sirius Potter gripped his paper cup full of coke and firewhisky rather too hard, crumpling it slightly in his grip. Tom Finnigan was a rough-hewn bloke, as tall as James and bulkier, his arms covered with muscle and dark hair.

He was standing much closer to Dominique Weasley than he had to just to hear her.

An uncharacteristic frown darkened James' features for a moment. Danni Greengrass, whose hand had been twirling through a lock of blonde hair as she talked to him, reached out to touch his arm.

"You okay, James?" she asked.

"Hmm. Yes. Fine," James said shortly. "Excuse me, Danielle, I've just got to..." He trailed off as he put his cup down and made off towards the other side of the room, cutting across the dance floor as he did so. People glared and dodge around him as he strode up to Dom and Finnigan.

"How are you doing, Dom?" James asked sidling up to her and putting his hand on her closer shoulder.

"Potter," Finnigan rumbled before Dominique could say anything.

"Oh, Finnigan, sorry," James said. "I didn't see you there."

"Tom-" James suppressed a wince at Dom's use of the first name - "Has been telling me about all his professional Quidditch try-outs."

Was there a hint of amusement in Dom's tone? Or sarcasm.

"Yes, have you been to any, Potter? You play don't you?"

James had been a reserve chaser for Gryffindor most of his years at school, but had only really played in his sixth year.

"No, I applied to be an Auror," James said. It wasn't like that wasn't an impressive career , itself he thought.

"Oh, like your da'?" Finnigan said with a knowing leer. James felt sure his ears were burning, his left hand twitched and his wand felt unaccountably heavy in his pocket.

"Do you want to get a drink?" James said to Dom, jerking his head across the room.

"Sure, can you grab me a diet coke?" Dom said, lightly touching James' chest before turning back to Finnigan.

James stomped back the way he came, grumpily.

\- 

James was still in a bad mood when they arrived home at the end of the party. He threw his jacket down over the arm of the sofa with more force than was strictly necessary. Dominique regarded him with knowing eyes.

“I had to talk to Tom,” she said, gently. 

“I know,” said James, in something like his usual tone of voice.

“We were in the same year so it’d have been rude not at least talk to him,”

“I know, I know,” James repeated.

Dominique raised her hand to touch h id face, and shied slightly. There was a pause.

“We’ve been out school two years James, he’s still doing try-outs,” Dominique said after the moment had stretched uncomfortably. “you’re fresh out of school and starting Auror training in a month.”

“I’m not jealous of him!” James stated.

“Aren’t you?” 

“It’s just he was getting very close to you. I thought you might want an excuse to get away, that’s all.”

“Right,” Dom said with a smile. “My hero.”

“I mean, you can talk to anyone you like,”

“that’s right,”

“I couldn’t stop you if I wanted to but I don’t, so...”

“Probably not, no,”

“Not every bloke would be like that”

“Yeah, lucky for me you’re not the possessive type,” Dominique said and her voice took on a sultry tone. “Think of the trouble, I’d be in.”

“That’s right!” James said, half-listening, “Um.. what?”

Dominique stepped close to James placing her hands on his chest. Her blue eyes looking up at him. She chewed her bottom lip for a second.

“If you were the possessive type, you might want to stake your claim after a night like that. I could end up being punished.”

James’ ears were definitely burning now but other parts were stirring as well. It was usual in their relationship for Dom to initiate things but she was suggesting something different here. Unless he was wrong she was asking him to…

Gently, he placed one hand on Dom’s shoulder and he wrapped the other one around her left bicep. Then he pushed, not hard, but Dom moved willing as if he thrown her. He followed her, practically pinning her against the wall of her flat.

“Yeah, just think,” he said huskily, “you’d have be pretty nice, to make it up,”

James leant in close, his nose brushing hers, her soft lips an inch away from his.

“”I’m sure I could kiss it off,” Dom said, angling her head up to kiss him, but James maintained his distance.

“It might require a little more than that,” James said, pushing closer. He could feel Dom’s warm body squirming between him and the wall now. “If I was a jealous man.”

“Lucky for me, you’re not.” Dom’s face shifted and her head twisted seeking James mouth again but somehow they remained just slightly separated. If Dom’s breathing got any heavier though the tips of her breasts where likely to brush against James’ chest. 

“No,”

“But maybe you could pretend?” Dominique said, slightly plaintively. 

James’ hand rose from her should and trembling slightly, his fingers rose to her silky strawberry-blonde hair. Touch ran from forward and back mussing up the short pixie cut she wore until he hand the back of her head in his grip.

Then he kissed her, clamping his mouth firmly down over hers. Their bodies moved, James’ hand ached, as it was crushed between Dom’s head and the wall as he pinned her against it.

Dominique’s eyes were close and her mouth was pliant, returning the kiss with reassuring abandon. Everywhere else though she squirmed and fought, her free arm clutching at him until he managed to catch it again and pin it to the wall. One of her legs was off the ground and attempt to coil around James’ waist. He surged forward, grinding the now definitely bulging front of jeans, against the inside of Dom’s thigh, searching for the comfortable juncture of her legs.

James found the spot and rolled his hips, grinding himself against the front of Dominique’s trousers and she moaned sweetly into his mouth. They parted in an explosion of breath and James rested his head against Dom’s, his mouth near her ear.

“You’ve been a naughty girl, Dominique,” He said in a passable imitation of a growl.

“No, I’ve been good,” said Dom, a slight hint of a giggle in a voice.

“You’re bad,” James said, “I’m going to treat you that way.”  
He kissed her earlobe, he kissed her cheek, letting his rough stubble graze against her skin as he moved. He kissed just under her cheek and then under her skin. He placed kisses onto her throat. Dom had started squirming so much, her eyes were half lidded, her breathing was deep but slow and he was drawing soft noises out of her.

James’ nibbled slightly at her neck and Dom made a nice noise. He did it again and so did she. He bit down slightly harder. Dominique made a sharp noise and her arm tense. James entwined his fingers were hers and squeezed gently. Placing many soft kisses on the area to soothe it.

One of his hands was still tangled up in her hair holding her still, even if she was quiescent at the moment the other one was free, and he explored the curves of Dom’s willowy body, stop from a moment to squeeze a breast, before descending further. Dom’s moans grew more insistent as the tips of James’ fingers trailed down her stomach, toying with the waistline of her trousers.

“Jamie...” She whimpered.

James unbuttoned her, and pushed his hand into her pants, the trousers stretching around it. 

“My, my, my,” James said. “I was right, you are a naughty girl.” 

“No!” Dom said 

“So wet.”

“No!” Dom said again but again there was hint of the giggle.

“Is this all for me?” James said, sternly. “Not for that other guy?”

“You!” Dominique squeaked.

“What if I don’t believe you!?” James snarled.

“How can I prove it to you?”

James paused for a second, his heart pounding in his chest, his cock straining his jeans.

“You can get in my bedroom, get on your knees and suck my cock, that’s how.”

His ears were burning against, Dominique’s blue eyes were wide and round but her chest was heaving. He squeezed her hand gently again and only when he got an answering squeeze, did he say.

“You heard me, let’s go.”

He charged into the bed room, he’d moved his hand to her upper arm against, and he’d be dragging her behind him if she hadn’t kept up. 

“On your knees,” James said in his growl. 

“But..” Dominique said.

“Now!”

Dominique sank to her knees, a sight that got James going at the best of times. Her hands deftly undid his belt, and jeans and she pushed his underwear down before, taking his cock in one hand and wrapping her lips around the head. She sucked. James tried to turn his moan into another growl.

Moving her grip to the base of his cock, Dominque’s head bobbed, engulfing half of it in the warmth of her mouth and the dragging her lips up the shaft. She kissed the tip, the licked it, laving her tongue over his shaft before repeating the processing, swallowing his cock deeply. 

Usually about now, Dom would move her grip to James’ legs or arse, James had the distinct impression she just loved fondling his arse but it also help guide the pace. This time she left her hands fall demurely into her lap instead.

Taking the hint, James restored his grip on her head, burying both hands in her hair. He rocked his hips, pushing his cock into her mouth. He took it slow at first but Dom swallowed him easily and the feel of her lips on his cock was intoxicating, he found himself pushing deeper and pulling on her head as well, the combination meant he was fucking her face with more vigour than he’d conscious intended.

“Oh that’s it, that’s it, fuck you’re filthy,” James intoned, his mind muddled had he was unsure what and if he was pretending. “Take it all down, greedy girl.”

James was thrusting in earnest now using his hands as leverage to fuck Dom’s face, pushing his cock into her throat. His balls impacted Dom’s chin and drool coated his cock as he withdrew it. 

He might have been worried but even deepthroating his cock, Dom gave him a wink with one intense blue eye and James, holding her tight to his crotch, came in one intense burst, filling her swallowing throat with come as he withdrew.

They both panted, Dominique shifted position to rest against the side of the bed while James placed one hand on the wall to keep himself up right.

“Wow,” James said hoarsely, trying to pull himself together. “Well I’m convinced… maybe, I mean.”

Dominique laughed. James moved towards her and helped her to her feet, supporting her for a second. 

Then he pushed her hard, so her fell back onto the bed with a surprised squeak ,flat on her back. 

“Not finished yet,” James said, they’d tried the stick, it was time for the carrot. “now I’m going to remind you why you’re with me and not that Finnigan asshole.”

He crouched down by the bed beside her. His hands finding their way back to the waistline of her trousers. Pulling at them, tearing was option if they didn’t coming willingly, he got her tight trousers to peel the length of her legs and threw them away. 

James’ eyes were locked on Dom’s as his hands ran up the smooth skin of her calves, and over her thighs again. She let a breathless moan, as his finger teased over the red lace of her knickers, and these he removed with the utmost delicacy and dropped on top of her crumpled trousers.

Then he moved between her legs and gave her pussy a slow deliberate lick of his tongue. Dominque gasped and legs closed slightly. James withdrew for a second, until Dominique relaxed and her legs spread again.

James kissed her again, just above her cunt. The triangle of fuzzy hair on her mound ticked his face, but beneath that everything was smooth. He kissed slightly lower pressing his lips to her hood clit and then lower again giving her another lick and settling into a gentle constant lapping of her cunt.

Dom squirmed and writhed her hips bucking slightly under the attention, he was lavishing upon her pussy, so that James pressed one hand to her hips to hold her in place. Dom’s hands ha pushed her top up so she could squeeze and fondle her tits, obviously trying to tip herself over the edge with a little extra sensation.

James stopped licking, Dominique made a plaintive sound and he pressed a finger of his free hand, shallow into her entrance, parting her cunt. He lifted himself slightly to look at her.

“You’re not getting this from anyone else,” He said, then wincing internally, he rephrased this. “You _wouldn’t_ get this from anyone else would you?” _Not from Finnigan at least_

“James...” Dominique said. James pressed finger against her more firmly.

“Would you?”

“No!” Dominique moaned.

“So?”

“So?” Dom repeated

“Whose are you?” James said.

“Yours,” Dominique said, with sincerity. 

He hadn’t meant to say the words, and he hadn’t planned to what to do next but, suddenly James was moving up onto the bed on top of Dominique, kissing her intensely. His tongue in her mouth. Her hands scrabbled at him, clutching his shirt, tangling in his hair. His dress shirt came apart and was discarded along with the rest of Dom’s clothes; they were pulled up and over her head and away, never to be seen again.

“How do...” Dominique started to say but James was flying now. His hands seizing her again and urging her face down on the bed. One hand on her shoulder to keep in her in place, the other on his, erect again, again cock.

Dominique moaned as James sank his cock into her. He left out an explosive gasp, as he pushed into Dom’s cunt, it clung to his cock, engulfing him with wet heat. He went deeper until his hips were pressed against Dominque’s cute bum, pinning it to the bed with his weight. 

One hand was supporting him, he tried to find Dom’s hand with the other but after a moment gave up on subtlety.

“You all right?” He said hoarsely. 

“Fuck,” Dom intoned.

“Ah…?”

“You can take that as yes,” Dominique said.

James lifted his hips and thrust down again, they both moaned in unison. James kept moving his hips rising and falling pumping his cock into Dominique’s pussy. He was nearly entirely on top her. His hand toyed with her hair for a moment, he thought he might he be getting obsessed with it but settled for her shoulder instead. The other arm was flung out in front of them supporting him. He buried his face against her neck just below the neck.

“Fuck, you’re...” He groaned.

“Yours.” Dominique said,

“Mine,” James said reverently “You’re all mine.”

His thrust were becoming shorter and hard now, Dominique’s hand had disappeared down under their bodies now and her breath was coming deep gasps.

“Yes, yes! Yes!” she moaned as James thrust them both into orgasm and he wasn’t quite sure if the words were meant as an affirmative response or just general praise.

He rolled off of her, or tried to. Heavy breathing and panting, gave way to giggles and squeaks as they tried to rearrange themselves and got hopeless entangled. The end up with Dominque mostly on her back, and James more or less on his side, his head resting in the valley of Dominique’s perky breasts.

James had been in much worst positions.

Dominique’s fingers combed through his thick hair auburn hair, and James breathing went shallow and he was half-asleep when she spoke.

“It was true y’know?”

“Hmm?”

“What I said,” Dom said. “I’m yours you know.”

“I know.”

“I’ll proof it any time you like.” 

“I know.” James said.

But he slept much better for hearing it.

**Author's Note:**

> All works are oneshots.
> 
> I Can be found at [@thelesseroftwoweevils](https://thelesseroftwoweevils.tumblr.com/) at tumblr or [lightofdaye](https://lightofdaye.dreamwidth.org/) at dreamwidth


End file.
